Flirt
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: Él sabía cómo conquistar mujeres, pero esta chica era diferente a las demás. Había algo en ella a lo que él no podía resistirse, lucharía por conquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

-Hola Justice, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Brawn entrando en la sala de conferencias.

-Muy bien, gracias, toma asiento- dijo Justice.

En la sala se encontraban Tim Oberto, Tiger, Justice y Brawn.

-Hemos rescatado a varias hembras regalo últimamente- comenzó a hablar Tim.

-Lo sé y me parece perfecto, no podría estar más contento- dijo Justice.

-Las hembras se asustan mucho al ser rescatadas, y unas incluso entran en shock o les dan ataques de pánico, creo que sería conveniente tener a otra mujer en el equipo, que tranquilizará a las hembras regalo como lo hacía Jessie- dijo Tim.

-Eso era inseguro, Jessie recibió un disparo- interrumpió Tiger.

-Lo sé, pero podríamos buscar a una humana bien entrenada, ella estará segura, mis hombres la cubrirán, ella solo tranquilizaría a las hembras regalo- dijo Tim.

-Creo que sería buena idea, pero las hembras son muy delicadas no deberíamos exponerlas al peligro- dijo Brawn tranquilo.

-Conozco a la chica perfecta, tiene muy buen entrenamiento, ha trabajado en la marina y en el FBI, es hija de uno de mis mejores amigos, la conozco desde pequeña y sé que es capaz de defenderse- dijo Tim.

-Lo siento, pero no lo creo conveniente, la verdad no me sentiría bien poniendo en riesgo a una humana- dijo Justice.

-Al menos conócela, sé que la aceptarás si la ves en acción- dijo Tim mientras se paraba de su silla.

-Está bien, tráela la próxima semana- concluyó Justice.

Samantha Baxter recibió la llamada de Tim esa misma tarde. No quería dejar su empleo pero siempre había sido pro especies, y Tim le explicó lo importante que ella podía llegar a ser para las nuevas especies, pensó que ella podría ser útil.

La semana pasó rápidamente para ella, se alistó para ir a la reserva. Sam recogió su cabello, se trenzó la parte de arriba y se hizo una coleta alta. Era fuerte, sabía cómo pelear y eso le gustaba. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió, llevaba delineador negro que profundizaba su mirada y la hacía lucir más aterradora, sabía que dudarían de ella por ser mujer. Sus pómulos eran marcados y su respingada nariz la hacían lucir diferente. Llevaba shorts cortos, una blusa de tirantes y botas sin tacón. Podría luchar con eso fácilmente, no sabía que pasaría.

Sammy llegó a la reserva y en la caseta la revisaron, ella solo llevaba una navaja que dejó en la entrada. La llevaron a un gimnasio donde estaba Tim, Justice que había visto en la televisión y otras especies que no reconocía.

-Hola, mi nombre es Samantha, mucho gusto- dijo Sam apretando la mano de Justice.

-Ven conmigo cariño, ellos creen que eres frágil e inocente, ¿estás lista para demostrar de que estás hecha?- preguntó Tim.

Samantha solo se rio, su risa era linda.

-Él es Trey, ¿crees que puedas con él?- dijo Tim señalando a un hombre alto y musculoso.

Sam solo asintió con la cabeza aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lucharé con ella- dijo Trey nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no quiero que la mates solo intercambien unos golpes, ten, úsala- dijo Tim entregándole una careta de protección a Sam.

-No la necesito- dijo Sammy.

-Los hará sentirse más tranquilos- contestó Tim mirando a las nuevas especies.

Sammy se colocó la careta cuidando de pasar su coleta entre uno de los agujeros. Se vendó los nudillos y los tobillos, no sabía bien cómo sería la pelea.

-No golpes, ni rasguños, ninguna clase de herida, solo intenta someterlo, ¿está claro?- dijo Tim.

-Claro- gritó Sam poniéndose en posición de defensa, lista para comenzar.

-Yo no la golpearé pero no veo problema en que ella me golpee, no me lastimaría, quizás así pueda demostrar más sus habilidades- dijo Trey también poniéndose listo para empezar.

-¿Lo oíste cariño? Empiecen- dijo Tim.

Samantha no perdió tiempo, lanzó una patada hacia uno de los brazos de Trey, quien recibió el golpe sin problemas, pero bajo la guardia. Samantha giró y dio otra patada con fuerza, golpeando a Trey en la cara y tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam aún con los brazos en pose de defensa.

-Sí, otra vez- dijo Trey mientras se levantaba con dificultad, ella sabía que el golpe le debió de haber dolido.

-¿Seguro que no deseas que sea sin golpes?- dijo Tim entre risas- Samantha ya no le hagas daño, solo intenta hacer que se rinda, no quiero que pida incapacidad por esto.

¿Listo?- preguntó Sammy.

-Vamos- dijo Trey mientras se le lanzaba encima.

Samantha solamente se hizo a un lado y tomó su brazo, cayeron al piso y Sam le comenzó a hacer una llave doblándole el brazo, Trey comenzó a sentir dolor pero no quería rendirse, había varias especies viéndolo y no quería parecer débil. Tomó a Samantha de la cintura con la otra mano y la lanzó lejos, las especies se sobresaltaron.

-Estoy bien, tranquilos- dijo Samantha al ver a las especies asustados.

Siguieron peleando e iban parejos, Sam era muy buena con sus patadas.

-Trey vamos, es imposible que esa chica tan pequeña te esté dando tanta batalla, no puedes ser tan débil- dijo una nueva especie que Sam no reconoció.

Samantha miró fijamente al macho que había realizado el comentario, era muy atractivo pero su comentario no le había agradado, lo miró con enojo y se sintió harta. Corrió un poco para tomar impulso y brincó hacia Trey, rodeó su cuello con sus piernas y comenzó a asfixiarlo, Trey se rindió rápidamente.

-Listo querida, suéltalo por favor- dijo Tim mientras se acercaba a ella- y eso no es la mejor parte, ella tiene gran puntería, es muy buena con una pistola o con su navaja.

Samantha ni siquiera escuchaba a Tim seguía mirando a la especie que había realizado el comentario anterior.

-Ella sería perfecta para el empleo Justice, siempre ha trabajado en ambientes peligrosos, sabe defenderse- continuó Tim.

-Lo malo sería que Brass no podría estar cerca de ella, ahora que esta emparejado, su olor le parecerá insoportable- dijo Tiger.

-Supongo que podríamos ver si hay algún otro voluntario, solo iría cuando hubiera una misión de rescate, la otra parte del tiempo podría estar con sus actividades normales- sugirió Justice.

-Yo me apuntó- dijo el macho que la había llamado chica débil.

-Gracias Flirt, lo tendremos en cuenta, lo pensaré un poco y te avisaré mañana- dijo Justice antes de salir de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Flirt se había ofrecido a ser parte del equipo que rescataba hembras regalo. Principalmente porque la hembra que trabajaría con él le llamaba la atención.

-Tu primera misión ha sido un éxito, me alegra que estés aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Trey a Sammy.

-Contenta, me gustó mucho, me caí al entrar, creo que me saldrá un moretón en el trasero- dijo Sam mientras se acariciaba.

-Déjame reviso- dijo Flirt mientras colocaba su mano en el trasero de Samantha.

Sam se asustó y se enojó, reaccionó lanzándole un codazo en la mandíbula, Flirt la soltó y se acarició el cachete.

-Sam, ¿qué te pasa? Le pudiste haber hecho daño- dijo Trey sosteniéndola.

-No te preocupes, una chica tan pequeña y débil como yo no le podría hacer daño- dijo Sam mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Flirt escupió un poco de sangre, ella le había golpeado fuerte, ella seguía molesta por menospreciarla, esta hembra le encantaba. Una vez afuera, Trey se acercó a Sam.

-No debiste haber hecho eso, las especies son muy fuertes- le dijo en voz baja Trey a Sam.

-Lo sé, a una persona normal le hubiera tirado un par de dientes, él debe de ser fuerte- sonrió Sammy mientras lo miraba sobarse el cachete.

-Me gusta tu valentía, vamos a cenar juntos y a compartir la cama- dijo Flirt.

-Estás loco- dijo Sammy mientras seguía caminando.

-Lo siento, a las humanas no les gusta que sea tan directo, quiero salir contigo, he complacido a muchas humanas y soy muy bueno para dar placer, déjame mostrarte- continúo Flirt mientras le acariciaba un hombro.

-Lo siento dulzura, no quiero ser una de esas muchas, no quiero esto- dijo Samantha.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Flirt.

-Algo que tú no puedes darme, síguele dando placer a muchas otras y déjame en paz a mí, ¿quieres?- dijo Sam y se subió a una jeep.

-Tengo que conquistarla, deseo sentirla conmigo- dijo Flirt para sí mismo.

Pasaron días y Sam se mostraba indiferente con Flirt, él le coqueteaba cada que tenía oportunidad, la acariciaba e intentaba mostrar su físico frente a ella. Sammy intentaba evitarlo pero lo miraba a veces a escondidas, era tan apuesto, parecía supermodelo, su cuerpo bien torneado y sus facciones marcadas lo hacían lucir demasiado atractivo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sammy cuando sintió a Flirt cerca.

-Vamos lindura, acompáñame al bar está noche, no te arrepentirás- dijo Flirt mientras la rodeaba con el brazo.

-Anda Sam, podremos ir todos juntos, hay que celebrar el rescate de la hembra regalo, será divertido- dijo Trey animándola.

-Supongo que podré ir un rato, pero no quiero que me toques- le dijo a Flirt mientras se soltaba y se despedía con la mano de Trey.

Samantha miró lo que llevaba en su maleta, no llevaba mucha ropa porque no dormía en la reserva, ella solo llevaba un par de cambios de ropa ya que algunas veces dormía en una de las habitaciones de las residencia de mujeres pero no era lo usual. Las hembras regalo la apreciaban y ya había hecho varias amigas como Breeze y Ellie. Miró lo que llevaba en su maleta, un par de botas altas y un vestido pegado y corto, se preguntó si se vería mal. Miró a Sunshine mientras se probaba su outfit de esa noche.

-Que sexy luces, llamarás la atención de muchos machos esta noche- dijo Sunshine antes de abrazar a Sam.

-No quiero eso, solo quería divertirme un rato, creo que me cambiaré- dijo Sammy dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-No lo hagas, vámonos ya, luces perfecta, te acompañaré al bar- dijo Sunshine mientras tomaba a Sam del brazo.


	3. Chapter 3

El bar era muy divertido, todos bailaban y reían. Samantha sonrió al ver a sus amigas y a un par de conocidos. Se acercó a Flirt y a Trey y los saludó contenta.

-Hola, ¿cómo han estado?- preguntó Sam mientras sonreía.

-Bien, listo para bailar esta noche, ¿sabes bailar?- preguntó Trey a Sam.

-Supongo, pero no soy muy buena, prefiero hacerlo un poco más tarde- dijo Samantha, después pidió whisky en el bar mientras lo ordenaba vio a una hembra de las especies acercarse a Flirt y lo abrazo. Sam se acercó y se puso al lado de Flirt, la hembra era muy bonita, un poco intimidante.

-Estás de suerte, llévame a tu cabaña Flirt- dijo la hembra mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Samantha sólo bajo la mirada, no estaba segura del porque pero no quería ver eso. Flirt se separó de la hembra y tomó el brazo de Sam.

-Lo siento Kit, pero vine con ella, si me marcho con una hembra será con Sam- contestó Flirt.

Sam solo tomó un sorbo de su whisky.

-No deberías de tomar eso, es muy fuerte para tu débil cuerpo, si de por sí no creo que puedas soportar pasar una noche con Flirt, menos si tomas eso- dijo Kit molesta.

-Te sorprendería lo que mi cuerpo puede soportar, mucho más que el de otras- dijo Sam tomando otro pequeño sorbo.

-Hagamos esto, tomaré contigo y la que aguante más podrá pasar la noche con Flirt- dijo Kit tomando la botella y una vaso para ella.

-Llénamelo- dijo Sam mientras ponía su vaso frente el de ella.

El par de hembras comenzó a llamar la atención de los demás, el primer y segundo vaso fue sencillo, Sam comenzó a sentir mareos en el tercero, el cuarto lo bebió de golpe y rezó en silencio poder aguantar más. Cuando se sirvieron el quinto vaso se terminó la segunda botella, Sam ya no sentía placer al ingerir el whisky pero aún no se sentía tan mal. Abrieron una nueva botella y se sirvieron el sexto vaso, Kit lo olió pero antes de poder tomarlo se volteó y vomitó, su cuerpo no podía soportar más alcohol, lo absorbía mejor que los demás humanos pero esta chica había tomado demasiado.

-Está bien ganaste, Flirt te merece- dijo Kit un poco cansada.

-Quédatelo dulzura, tú eras la que deseabas pasar la noche con él, te lo cedo- dijo Samantha mientras tomaba el sexto vaso de Kit.

-Me siento mareada- dijo Kit intentando levantarse.

-Mejor ven conmigo, te enseñaré lo que se hace cuando se está borracha- dijo Sammy mientras tomaba a Kit del brazo.

-Creo que la deberíamos llevar a la residencia de mujeres- dijo Sunshine.

-No te preocupes, solo daremos un paseo, yo la cuidaré, incluso le sostendré el cabello si vuelve a vomitar, estaremos seguras- dijo Sam mientras salía con Kit apoyada en sus hombros.

-Kit es fuerte, estarán bien, solo no regresen tarde- dijo Breeze.

Sammy llevó a Kit a la orilla del rio y estaban riendo por todo. Sam tomó su vestido y lo dejó a un lado, miró como Kit la observaba sorprendida.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesan las hembras, eres linda y muy interesante pero me atraen los machos- dijo Kit.

-No seas tonta, no quiero hacer nada de eso, nadaremos en el rio, quítate tu ropa si no quieres mojarla- dijo Sam en ropa interior mientras se quitaba sus botas altas.

Kit dudó por un segundo pero el alcohol le había dado calor y enserio quería refrescarse en el rio, tomó su ropa y la dejó junto a la de Sam. Comenzó a nadar con ella, se salpicaban y jugaban juntas. Kit estaba feliz, nunca había hecho una amiga como ella, esta hembra estaba loca, era fuerte y valiente, no como las otras hembras que conocía. Se sentaron sobre un pedazo de madera y Sam le contaba a Kit sus historias de cómo había arrestado a un gran número de maleantes, se burlaba de los que habían sido cobardes. Kit reía al escuchar a Sam, después de un rato ambas estaban cansadas para moverse y la corriente del rio las mecía. Se quedaron dormidas sobre el pedazo de madera.

Al día siguiente, Kit y Sam se levantaron por un grito de Flame.

-Las encontré!- gritó Flame mientras se tiraba al rio.

Samantha nadó hasta la orilla donde estaban Trey, Breeze, Flirt y otro par de nuevas especies. Kit y Flame la seguían nadando a la orilla.

-Las hemos estado buscando toda la noche, no sabíamos dónde estaban- dijo Breeze mientras cubría a Sam con una toalla.

-Lo siento, creo que ayer tomé demasiado, creo que sigo un poco borracha- dijo Sam.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sabía si algo les había pasado, las pudieron haber secuestrado o las hubieran herido fácilmente, cuando salí del bar a buscarte, ya te había perdido, no imaginé que estarías dentro del rio- dijo Flirt enfadado mientras caminaba para tranquilizarse.

-Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo- dijo Sam mientras tomaba a Flirt del brazo para detenerlo.

-No fue divertido para mí- dijo Flirt mientras se soltaba y se marchaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron los días pero Flirt seguía siendo distante con Samantha después de aquella noche.

-Lamento lo que pasó, yo no quería…- intentó explicar Sam cuando se encontró con Flirt en el comedor.

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones- dijo Flirt mientras se retiraba.

-Espera, ¿no quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Podría prepararte algo de comer o podríamos ver una película juntos- dijo Sam.

-Estaré ocupado, lo siento- dijo Flirt mientras tomaba su bandeja y se sentaba en otra mesa.

Samantha sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos, Flirt había dejado de coquetear con ella, ya no le sonreía ni la miraba como antes, estaba enfadado. Sam se preguntó si ya no le gustaría, si se había dado cuenta de que ella no era lo que él deseaba.

-¿Entrenamos hoy juntas?- preguntó Kit mientras saludaba a Sam.

-Claro, justo terminaba de comer, me cambiaré rápido.

Kit y Sam entrenaban juntas, ambas eran fuertes y hacían algunos ejercicios en equipo. Sam le enseñaba sus técnicas y se entretenían juntas.

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto distraída, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Kit mientras se sentaba a tomar aire.

-No es nada, se me pasará- dijo Sam distante.

-No tienes que ocultarme nada, sé que eres fuerte, no tienes que guardar tus inquietudes conmigo- dijo Kit.

-Extraño cómo se portaba Flirt conmigo, quiero que me vea como antes y qué me acaricie, me duele su frialdad conmigo- dijo Samantha mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

-Lo solucionaré, hablaré con él y lo forzaré a que te perdoné- dijo Kit mientras se levantaba lista para atacar al macho.

-Tranquila, no creo que forzarlo sea la mejor opción- dijo Sam mientras la detenía.

-Tus hombres son diferentes a nuestros machos, Flirt sintió tristeza cuando lo rechazaste y se preocupó mucho por ti pero ninguno de nuestros machos se resistiría a una hembra como tú, solo muéstrale tus atributos y él caerá rendido a tus pies- dijo Kit mientras le bajaba la blusa a Sam revelando más su escote.

-Estás loca, no puedo hacer eso- dijo Sam sonrojada.

-Tienes buen cuerpo, le encantará. Somos amigas, te puedo conseguir la llave de su habitación y un macho que te acompañe a la puerta. Arréglate, pasarán por ti en un par de horas, ponte algo sexy y ropa interior que combine- dijo Kit mientras se marchaba de la sala de entrenamientos.

Samantha se puso nerviosa sabía que era una locura, eligió su ropa interior más sensual, un par de bragas y un sujetador de encaje negro, se sonrojó mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, se puso una gabardina y dudó si salir así, no se sentía tan atrevida pero parte de ella quería hacerlo. Tocaron su puerta y ella salió aún con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Hola Ascend, gracias por venir- dijo Sam.

-Luces y hueles delicioso Sam, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir a la habitación de Flirt? estaría contento de compartir mi cama contigo- dijo Ascend.

-No, está bien, solo llévame con Flirt por favor- dijo Sammy sonrojada.

-Aquí tienes la llave, sígueme- dijo Ascend llevándola a la residencia de machos y a la habitación de Flirt.

Samantha entró en la habitación y los nervios en ella aumentaron, el turno de Flirt en seguridad terminaría pronto. No sabía bien que es lo que haría, escuchó que habrían la puerta y tiró la gabardina a un lado, quedándose en su ropa interior de encaje.

Gritos salieron de la habitación cuando Flirt entró acompañado de otro macho a su habitación. Sam corrió a cubrirse con su gabardina que se encontraba en el piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Flirt sorprendido.

-Lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa, aunque creo que las sorprendida soy yo, lo siento no pensé que esto pasaría, me voy- dijo Sam cubriéndose con dificultad con su gabardina.

-Query largo de aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a mirar a mi mujer, cuando salgas cierra bien la puerta, nos vemos mañana- dijo Flirt serio.

El otro macho especies solo salió de la habitación, no dijo nada y cerró la puerta.

Flirt solamente se acercó a Sam y le arrebató la gabardina que la cubría.

-¿Así que querías sorprenderme luciendo así?- preguntó Flirt mientras soltaba rugidos.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que entrarías con alguien más, yo solo quería…- Sam hizo una pauta, ¿qué es lo que quería?

-Dime, Sam ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer cuando yo entrará y tu estuvieras así?- preguntó Flirt mientras sonidos extraños salían de su garganta.

-No me gruñas, ya no quiero que estés enfadado, haré lo que sea porque me perdones, solo quiero que seas como antes, por favor- dijo Sam triste.

-No gruñó por enojo, me estás excitando cariño, ¿quieres que te acaricie como antes? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me rechaces otra vez? Te encantaba hacerme sufrir frustrando mi deseo por ti, ¿quieres excitarme otra vez para que puedas dejarme con las ganas como antes?- preguntó Flirt mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Sam.

-No te detendré, haz conmigo lo que quieras- le dijo Sam a Flirt en el oído.


End file.
